1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method for mounting a slide assembly to a computer server rack and, more particularly, to a method for mounting a slide assembly to a computer server rack, where the slide assembly includes front and back attachment brackets and where each attachment bracket includes a pair of spring elements having different lengths and a plurality of dual-diameter attachment pins to allow the slide assembly to be mounted to rack columns having different hole configurations without the need for tools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Certain computer systems, such as computer network systems, typically include many separate computer units or servers that are positioned and stacked relative to each other in a rack. The various computer servers in the system are electrically interconnected and provide various functions, such as storage, communications, calculations, etc. The rack includes a plurality of support columns, where each computer server is secured to opposing slide assemblies attached to the columns. The slide assemblies allow the server to be pulled away from the front of the rack so that each separate server can be serviced by technicians for various reasons, such as maintenance, replacement of computer cards, etc., while the server is still in operation. In other words, in order for a technician to gain entrance to the server through top panels in the server, the server is slid forward away from the stack of servers in the rack to allow access thereto, while the server is still operational, so that the computer system does not have to go down during service.
Known slide assemblies generally include a stationary member having a front bracket and a rear bracket, where the front bracket is rigidly secured to a front column of the rack and the rear bracket is rigidly secured to a corresponding rear column of the rack. One or more slidable members are slidably secured to the stationary member on ball bearings. The inner most slidable member is secured to a side wall of the server. When the technician grasps the server and pulls it away from the rack, the slidable members slide relative to the stationary member allowing the server to be extended out of the rack.
The support columns include holes and the front and rear brackets include associated pins. The pins are inserted into the desired holes in the columns to align and hold the slide assembly. Various devices and techniques are known in the art to secure the slide assembly to the columns so that they are securely affixed thereto. These known techniques are sometimes complicated, requiring installation tools and the like to perform the mounting procedure. Also, certain techniques use loose hardware, such as screws and bolts, that may be lost and are inconvenient to keep track of. Further, the configuration of the various rack columns known in the art sometimes prevent the slide assembly to be mounted thereto for a particular column design that the slide assembly was not specifically designed for.